Hermanos
by Son Pau
Summary: "Una de las cosas que te convierte en hermano de otra persona es afrontar juntos los regaños. No sólo los de tu propia madre, si no también los de la madre de tu amigo y sobrevivirlos, así como sufrir juntos los castigos (y encontrar la manera de evadirlos). Eso, y hacer estallar la mitad de tu casa ¡Sin duda hacer estallar cosas te une a otra persona!
**HERMANOS.**

Todos sabemos que hay distintas clases de hermanos: están aquellos que son hermanos y a la vez amigos; aquellos que no se soportan y viven en una permanente guerra sin cuartel. Están los hermanos que son hijos de ambos padres y aquellos que comparten sólo a uno de ellos.

Pero sucede también, que hay otro tipo de hermanos. Son de una clase muy especial y la más rara de encontrar, pues no nacen del mismo vientre, no comparten genes y puede que ni siquiera vivan bajo el mismo techo: son esas personas a quienes la vida ha convertido en hermanos.

 _\- ¿De verdad esa máquina puede convertir a Tama en un cachorro otra vez?_ \- preguntó, por milésima vez, un ilusionado Goten con su mirada eternamente inocente, mientras sostenía a un aterrado Tama entre sus manos. El felino era inteligente, su instinto le advertía del peligro y ya conocía demasiado bien a ese par.

\- ¡ _Claro que sí, Goten! Que terco eres, ya sabes que mi madre nunca se equivoca. Además, ha estado trabajando duro en este nuevo invento-_ Respondió Trunks muy pagado de sí mismo, mientras se acercaban al prototipo de la máquina del tiempo en que Bulma había empezado a trabajar hace un par de meses. Si bien Bulma sentía la necesidad de construir la máquina en honor a su _yo_ del futuro, el principal motivo era otro: hace tiempo que no se sentía emocionada por un nuevo desafío. Y la verdad era que, por mucho que fuera la mujer más inteligente del planeta, este invento era realmente un reto a su intelecto. Y no había nada en el mundo que la atrajera más que un reto.

 _\- Entonces, enciéndela! Vamos a probarla!_ \- exclamó exaltado el pequeño guerrero de mirada dulce. Al verlo, Trunks estaba seguro de que si no la hacía funcionar pronto, Goten estallaría en combustión espontánea de tanta emoción.- _Porque… ¿sabes como hacer que funcione, cierto Trunks?_

\- ¡ _Claro que lo se! No por nada soy el hijo del Príncipe de los saiyajin-_ Respondió altivo Trunks, mientras que su mente se debatía en un arduo _piedra, papel o tijeras_ para decidir si debía oprimir el gran botón azul o el pequeño botón rojo del costado, sin abandonar su pose de superioridad.

\- _Eres tan genial, Trunks!_ \- Goten lo miraba con admiración y estrellas en los ojos.

Al final, sí hubo un estallido. Y fuego, y humo y gritos. Pero no, no fue provocado por el entusiasmo de Goten. Al parecer, nadie le explicó a Trunks que NUNCA había que oprimir el botón rojo.

Una de las cosas que te convierte en hermano de otra persona es afrontar juntos los regaños. No sólo los de tu propia madre, si no también los de la madre de tu amigo y sobrevivirlos, así como sufrir juntos los castigos (y encontrar la manera de evadirlos).

Eso, y hacer estallar la mitad de tu casa ¡Sin duda hacer estallar cosas te une a otra persona!

 **ooo**

 **-** _Pero ¿no te dijo nada más? ¿No hubo otra razón?_ \- preguntó Trunks mirando de reojo a Goten, mientras le daba otro trago a su cerveza.

\- _Nada más. No hay otra razón.-_ Contestó Goten, cabizbajo, mientras miraba el fondo de su vaso, como si no acabara de entender dónde se había ido su bebida. Como si mágicamente se fuese a llenar otra vez. Estaba realmente deshecho.- _Creo que simplemente no me quiere._

 _\- No seas tan melodramático Goten! Las chicas son extrañas, eso es un hecho, pero no te deprimas!-_ Tenía que animarlo de alguna forma, no podía dejar a su amigo del alma naufragar por una pena de amor. El recuerdo del último rompimiento de Goten y las sesiones bipolares de llanto- resignación- risa-fiesta- resaca- y llanto de nuevo, era algo que no dejaría que le pasara a su amigo otra vez.- _Piensa ¿que haría el señor Gokú en tu lugar, eh?_

 _\- ¿Comerse un jabalí entero e ir a entrenar con Kaiosama?-_ por Kami! Esa mirada de borrego le partiría el corazón a cualquiera.

 _\- ¿"Comer dices"..?_ \- Trunks lo miró confundido- _Claro que no! Tu padre no se dejaría abatir por algo tan simple, él levantaría la cabeza y…-_ Trunks comenzaba a inspirarse con su discurso motivacional, cuando se vio interrumpido por Goten.

 _\- Tunks, yo conozco a papá, claro que se comería un…_

 _\- Ese no es el punto Goten! Lo que quiero decir es que ¡vamos! No puedes dejar que esto te derrote! Yo sé lo fuerte que eres._ \- Se levantó de su lugar, subió un pie a la silla y alzó el puño, como en los mejores tiempos de la gran Bulma Brief. Definitivamente, esa noche estaba inspirado- _Esto no es nada! Hemos derrotado a enemigos poderosos antes que no tuvieron oportunidad contra nosotros. No te preocupes, estaremos juntos en esta también!_

\- _Trunks… eres tan genial.-_ Goten lo miró conmovido. Trunks le sonrió a su amigo mientras salían del bar.

 _\- Oye Trunks…¿ crees que podamos ir a Paoz y comernos ese jabalí?_ \- El estómago de Trunks rugió en un potente gruñido. Goten no necesitó otra respuesta.

Esa es otra cosa que te convierte en hermano de una persona. Enfrentar juntos los desvaríos amorosos de la adolescencia y acompañarse en las tristezas de la vida, por muy superfluas que puedan parecer.

Eso, y entender que en ese idioma secreto de hermanos medio-saiyajin, un rugido del estómago significa que la población de jabalíes de las montañas se verá en serios aprietos. Si casi extinguir a una raza entera por hambre no te une a una persona, entonces nada lo hará.

 **ooo**

 _\- Goten, es tan… hermosa_ \- Trunks a penas podía hablar de la emoción.

 _\- Lo se-_ dijo Goten con esa sonrisa que no había abandonado su cara desde la mañana.

Cuando Trunks lo vio, lo primero que notó después de abrazarlo fue esa sonrisa, que sólo podía tener un significado: Plenitud. Goten estaba pleno ¡Y cómo no estarlo! Entonces, no entendía el por qué de ese dejo de preocupación en su mirada.

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto_?- le preguntó en cuanto estuvieron solos. Goten se tomó un momento antes de responder.

 _\- ¿Crees que puedo ser un buen padre, Trunks?-_ dijo Goten mirando un punto en la nada.- _A veces veo a Gohan y realmente no sé cómo lo hace! No quiero cometer los mismos errores que mi padre. Lo amo, pero aún así..._ \- Soltó una suave risa y sus ojos chispearon.- _¿Sabes? Quiero ser un lugar seguro para ella, quiero que sepa que sin importar lo que pase estaré allí alentándola. Y claro que le enseñaré a pelear! Será una fuerte guerrera._

 _\- Goten…eres tan genial…-_ Trunks no podía estar más emocionado y orgulloso de su amigo.- _Sé que serás un gran padre!-_ Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa de complicidad entre ambos. Esa mirada que decía " _hey! Tranquilo, estamos juntos en ésta"_. - _Además, para cuando cometas alguna torpeza, esta niña tendrá al mejor tío del mundo entero._

\- _Claro que si!-_ rió Goten por lo bajo- _Siempre y cuando no quieras enseñarle los nuevos inventos de la Corporación todo irá bien._

 _\- Hey!_ – respondió Trunks falsamente ofendido.- _Gracias a nosotros y nuestras...emm…exploraciones, es que los protocolos contra incendios de la Corporación son los mejores del mundo._

Y rieron juntos, como tantas otras veces en su vida, rememorando sus andanzas.

Eso es algo que te convierte en hermano de alguien: mirar hacia atrás y ver que en cada momento de tu vida, sea bueno o malo, triste o feliz, esa persona está a tu lado, con su sonrisa franca.

Ya sea compartiendo aventuras, luchando contra malvados magos rosados, robando comida antes de la cena, escuchando los regaños de sus madres mientras con ojos cómplices se miran pensando si con otro golpe podrán hacer correr más rápido a ese pobre dinosaurio atormentado. No todos tienen la suerte de crecer junto con un incondicional compañero de luchas, ni de inventar claves secretas o entender sólo con miradas una broma.

No todos tienen la suerte de tener con quien entrenar para superar sus fuerzas, o con quien desahogar las preocupaciones por el futuro. O con quien probar, por primera vez, los cigarrillos robados a hurtadillas de una cajetilla olvidada por Bulma, para después soportar el estricto castigo de un enojado Vegeta (Porque si tienes un compañero con el coraje para sufrir a Vegeta enojado, créeme; es un verdadero hermano).

Pero Goten y Trunks saben de eso. Saben lo que es ser de ese tipo de hermanos, de la especie más extraña que existe.

Y eso es algo genial.


End file.
